Roads Leading Home
by Liongirl5
Summary: Wheatley finds himself in Ninjago, what will he encounter? (cheesy summary, beter story)
1. Chapter 1 Human?

I opened my optic-s... OPTICS!? "What the bloody heck is going on!" I shouted. "Woah, take it easy big guy, you, umm... We transferred your thoughts and memories into an android that Dr. Julien and I made. We found you by were a metiorite supposedly hit... Am I forgetting something? Oh, yah, my name's Jay." The 17 year old rammble on. "My name is Wheatley, is there anyone else on this ship I outta meet? Or is it just you and Dr. Julien? Or does Dr. Julien just live somewhe-" "Ok, stop, you're talking my ears off. And yes, there are others you've got to meet. I'll take them to you." He said as I followed. Strange having legs...and arms I do say so myself. Although I wonder what his fancy clothes are all about. And how the heck I got out of space... and why they made me so bloody tall. I guess everyone just have their own look. It does feel good though to walk around, no rails to have to follow, no test subjects carrying me around, going their own way, and not mine. Jay opened a door to, apparently what humans ccall a dinning room. Don't really see the point in it... "Wheatley, meet Kai, Zane,Cole, Lloyd, Sensei Wu, *cough*lord*cough* Garmadon, Misako," Jason said talking fast, then when he came to the last personhe said it kind of dreamily, "and Nya." They all said hi at once, or unaminosly...I think that's the right word to use... "Ello," I said slightly raisin' my hand to wave. Hands. "Hey, he kinda sounds like you Zane, but more of an accent," Kai teased the blond one, Zane. "I have noticed," he mumbled. Wu walked up to me, "hmmm, where are you from?" I closed my eyes andsuddered to the thought of Aperture. "May I ask you where am I first? And can I trust you... and why you're all wearing fancy clothes?" "You are in the land of Ninjago, we are a trustworthy team, and Zane, Kai, Jay, Cole, and Lloyd, are all my students. They are ninja." Ninja? I've heard rumors about them, and how bloody dangerous they are... but team of ninja? Trustworthy? "Fine, I'm from Missouri, from a horrible place. It was a labratory, called Aperture. Th-the robot there. GL-GLaDOS, she controlls the whole place. Oh no!" I shivered. "What? What's wrong?" Wu asked. "Chell, oh dear, she could be in that terrible place, or worse! Dead! GLaDOS could have killed her! Oh, this is bad, this is really bad..." "First off, who's GLaDOS, and second, who's Chell, and third, why would GLaDOS try to kill Chell?" Cole, the black haired one, asked. Oh, where do I begin? Just talking about it was like I was reliving it, over and over and over. "I-I'd rather tell you later… it's just too awful right now…"


	2. Chapter 2 Shirts, Maps, and Birds

Later that that night they all went to bed… I didn't really want to sleep; I was up thinking, about how terrible of a friend I really was. To the lady, how I tried to kill her with the giant mashy spike plates. I guess _she_ was right; I was a moron, a moron that was specifically built to be an idiot… ugh. I don't deserve this body; probaly'll mess up the place even more… Silence, all silence here, at night, no core saying 'space' all the time. Thankful for that, I am, yes sir'y. I got up out of the bed and checked in the drawers to check to see if there were any clothes for me, to were tomorrow. Don' specifically appreciate the ol' Aperture logo on my shirt. Don't even know why they put that there. I laid back in my bed trying to fall asleep, kinda funny, sleeping, never had to do it. I'm not rea-

I woke up to a ruckus…I think that's the word… in a room. "No! It's my turn!" Jay yelled. "I believe it is _ours_," Zane relied. I got up and stretched to go see what they were arguing about. Are humans really like this? As I was going out the door I hit my head on the way out. _Ow. That really hurt. _

I walked into their room to fighting over some sort of game controller. "Oi, what do you have there? And why are you arguin' over such a simple thing," I questioned. "W-Simple thing? This is a _video_ _game _controller! You play games with it! And it is a big deal because yesterday Kai and Cole got to play while Lloyd, Zane and I were sitting here watching them beat all our high scores!" Jay said. "Hey! Don't drag me into this! I was perfectly fine with watching them!" Lloyd said. "I'll just leave this to you to sort these things out. I'm gonna go out and look around. Explore my new surroundings. By the way are we anywhere near upper Michigan in America?" I said and asked, they just ignored me and continued to argue. _Oh well, I guess they get busy. _I tried finding my way to the outside. As I was wandering through the place I ran into Wu, "Oh, hi. Lovely house you've got here. Very…woody. Plenty of wood. Say, umm where's the way to the outside?" "Follow me, and yes, the _Destiny Bounty _is quit a boat. We crashed it 3 times and yet it still survives." "Wait. Boat?"

I pulled out a map that Wu gave me and looked over the edge of the flying ship. "Alright, let's see. Something that'll help me notices some things that might help me with getting home. Trees. Oh, yep plenty of trees and leaves. Ummm…some houses here and there. More trees. Alright. So I guess none of this'll help." Just then I felt something land in my hair, I looked up…"AUGH! BIRD! BIRD! BIRD!"


End file.
